Malentendido
by yume25sora
Summary: Soma tiene un gran problema debido a una carta de amor que recibe, sin embargo, no sabe que esa carta no era para él, sino que se trataba de una venganza por parte de Siegliende contra Ciel ¿Qué ocurrirá tras este malentendido? Fic participante del concurso ¡Al azar! Del foro: Mansión Phantomhive


**Este fic es para la actividad :concurso ¡Al azar!**

 **Del foro: Mansión Phantomhive**

 **!Disfruten!**

 _Declaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Yana Toboso_

 _Foro:_ _forum/Mansi%C3%B3n-Phantomhive/159942/_

* * *

 _._

 ** _Malentendido_**

 _._

 _¿Cómo diablos había ocurrido aquello?_

Se preguntaba a sí mismo el príncipe de la India, quien caminaba de un lado para otro de la habitación, bastante acomplejado.

Hace un par de días atrás, Ciel había vuelto de su viaje a Alemania. Para ser sincero, se sentía bastante irritado porque su mejor amigo nuevamente no lo invitó a su salida, sin embargo, rápidamente su enojo se fue cuando vio una cara desconocida junto al conde: Una pequeña niña de cabello corto y ojos esmeralda, que caminaba con ayuda de muletas.

A Soma inmediatamente le agradó aquella pequeña huésped, quien primero creyó que se trataba de una nueva prometida de Ciel. No obstante, no pudo evitar sentir lastima de ella por la crueles enseñanzas que ese endemoniado y espeluznante mayordomo le brindaba.

Una vez que llegó la verdadera prometida, Elizabeth, todo se volvió más divertido incluso para el príncipe, ya que pudo jugar tanto como él quería desde un principio, y también aprovechó de burlarse un poco de su amigo.

El joven indio solo quería ser amistoso con las personas cercanas al Phantomhive y divertirse mucho, pero nunca pensó que las cosas terminarían de ese modo.

Cansado de rondar por la habitación, Soma deja caer su cuerpo sobre la cama y se revuelve de un lado para otro. Dejando a un súper preocupado Agni a su lado.

Una vez que su mayordomo se retiró para traerle un bocadillo nocturno. El príncipe saca de entremedio de sus ropas una carta, y la observa de manera desafiante.

¿Cómo le diría a su mejor amigo acerca de esto?

Aquella niña, que sino mal lo recordaba su nombre era Sieglinde, le había escrito a él "el príncipe Soma Asmar Kadar" una carta de amor al poco tiempo de conocerlo.

No era que odiara a la chica ni nada parecido, incluso llegó a pensar que era linda, puesto que era algo distinta a la mayoría de las mujeres inglesas que había visto hasta ahora. No obstante, aquello no cambiaba el hecho que solo tuviera once años, es decir, una diferencia de edad de seis años con él. A Soma le hubiera gustado convertirse en alguna especie de hermano mayor para ella como lo es para Ciel (o al menos él cree que lo es), pero una relación de amantes estaba completamente fuera de su imaginación.

Definitivamente, los problemas no eran nada divertidos.

.

* * *

Una pequeña muchacha de cabello oscuro y ojos esmeralda, trataba de caer en los brazos de Morfeo mientras tenía una amplia sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Tras sufrir tanto por culpa de Sebastian, ella no dejaría las cosas tal cual estaban. Se vengaría de ese desalmado conde, quien no movió ni un solo dedo para ayudarla pese a que le suplicó por auxilió, e incluso le sugirió volver a su pueblo si es que ella lo deseaba.

¡¿Cómo podría tener la sangre roja alguien tan malo?!

Sieglinde no podía entenderlo por más que le diera vueltas al asunto la noche anterior, pero fue ahí cuando ideo su venganza.

Gracias a algunos libros que había leído en Wolfsschlucht, y un poco de información acerca de la sociedad inglesa que había obtenido de sus conversaciones con Lizzy, la bruja verde concluyó que el amor era algo importante para las personas (Al igual que la lujuria).

Luego de ver la reacción de la rubia al atrapar a Ciel junto a ella en una posición comprometedora, y descubrir que era la prometida del peliazul. Sieglinde concluyó que la mejor manera de vengarse del conde era volver a crear un malentendido como aquel, pero sin tener que estar directamente involucrada.

Inspirada por su brillante idea, la muchacha pasó gran parte de la noche escribiendo una carta de amor falsa utilizando modismos británicos y otras palabras afectuosas impropias en ella, a escondidas de Wolfram. Una vez terminado, escondió el papel bajo su almohada y espero hasta la mañana, para depositarla en el buzón principal cuando nadie la viera.

Ella sabía que el Phantomhive revisaba sus correspondencias en la noche, por lo que se había ido tranquilamente a dormir, sin sospechar el enorme malentendido que se estaría por formar.

Nunca se imaginó que quien abriría su carta no sería el conde, sino un despreocupado y alegre príncipe indio, quien simplemente asumió que era suya y la leyó.

.

* * *

Después de reflexionar toda una noche, Soma decidió hacerle frente a la pequeña invitada de su mejor amigo. Debía rechazar sus sentimientos lo más pronto posible para no darle falsas esperanzas, y ser lo más delicado posible. No le gustaba ver a las personas tristes.

Su primer paso sería hablar con el conde acerca del asunto.

Para la sorpresa de Agni y el resto de los presentes en la mansión, el príncipe se levantó lo más temprano posible y se dirigió al cuarto de Ciel.

Tras golpear incontables veces la puerta, y llamar en voz alta sin cansarse. Observó como la entrada se abría lentamente, pero no se encontró con los grandes ojos azules que esperaba, sino con una fría mirada carmesí que le hizo un nudo en la garganta e incluso temblar producto al miedo.

\- Amo Soma ¿Qué lo trae a ser tan ruidoso durante estas horas?- sonrió de manera fría el mayordomo de negro.

\- N-n-necesito hablar con Ciel- Dijo Soma, acumulando todo el valor que pudo.

Sebastian espero hasta escuchar la aprobación de su amo, para luego dejarlo entrar. Allí se encontraba el conde, sentado sobre su cama, esperando que su mayordomo le colocara las calcetas y los zapatos.

\- ¿Qué ocurre ahora?- preguntó el peliazul, algo irritado por ser molestado tan temprano.

Soma, completamente decidido, le entrega la dichosa carta a su amigo, quien la mira sin comprender el significado de ello.

\- Verás Ciel…Ayer esta carta me llegó por parte de….- pero antes de que el príncipe pudiera continuar, alguien apareció a través de la puerta.

Sieglinde, sin siquiera llamar, entró de manera fugaz a la habitación.

Soma se sobresaltó al ver a la muchacha y evito mirarla a los ojos debido al nerviosismo. Sin embargo, aunque la bruja verde se sorprendió de ver al príncipe allí, no le tomo la más mínima importancia.

Con sus ojos verdes observó al Phantomhive, y con euforia notó que la carta estaba entre sus dedos.

\- Lady Sullivan, ¿A qué se debe su impropia intromisión para una señorita a la habitación del joven amo?- preguntó Sebastian con su usual caballerosidad de sirviente.

\- Ya lo verán- sonrió victoriosa. Brindándole un mal presentimiento al conde.

Antes de que Ciel pudiera decir algo (o mejor dicho, echarlos de la habitación), Elizabeth fue la siguiente en irrumpir en el cuarto.

\- ¡Ciel! ¡Hoy es un lindo día! Vayamos de paseo junto a Sulli-chan y los demás- Exclamó la rubia, luego de saltar a abrazar a su prometido.

No obstante, el semblante alegre de la chica se esfumó rápidamente al ver el sobre en las manos del conde. Inmediatamente pudo notar la delicada caligrafía femenina y el aroma a perfume del cual aún quedaban restos.

\- Ciel… ¿Qué significa esto?- preguntó Lizzy fingiendo inocencia.

El conde tembló al sentir el aura de enfado que lo rodeaba junto a los brazos de su prometida, con tan solo recordar la reacción de ella de hace algunos días.

En primera instancia no supo cual era la causa del enfado de su prima, pero luego de ver la carta que estaba en su poder lo comprendió.

\- ¡Te equivocas Lizzy! ¡Esta carta no es mía! le pertenece a él- Señalo con desesperación al príncipe.

-¿De verdad?- interrogó la rubia mientras que su enfado era reemplazado por vergüenza, para luego abrazarlo con aún más fuerza- ¡Lamento dudar de ti Ciel!

Ciel suspiró aliviado al ver que el malentendido se había resuelto fácilmente, pero no sabía que quedaban dos más que solucionar.

Aún siendo abrazado por Elizabeth, el peliazul le entregó el sobre a su mayordomo, para que este se lo devolviera a Soma. Ganándose una mirada confundida por parte de Sieglinde.

\- ¡Espera Ciel! ¡Esta carta es tuya!- exclamó la bruja verde.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?- la interrumpió el príncipe, sin entender la situación- ¡Tú me mandaste esta carta ayer!

Ahora tanto el conde como el resto de los presentes observaron extrañados al joven príncipe.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo? – Cuestionó cada vez más confundida Sullivan.

\- ¡¿Qué no me confesaste tu amor en esa carta?!- Preguntó un desesperado y sonrojado Soma- Justo ahora venía a hablar con Ciel para rechazar tus sentimientos sin herirte.

Tras esas palabras Lizzy se cubrió la boca emocionada y sorprendida. Por su parte, Ciel y Siegliende tenían una clara expresión de incomprensión en sus rostros, entretanto Sebastian trataba de contener la risa debido a lo gracioso que era ver a su amo enredado en aquel problema sin sentido.

\- Claramente esa es una carta de amor, pero no hay pruebas de que fui yo quien la envió.

\- Te vi dejándola en el buzón principal ayer en la mañana- la acusó el príncipe.

La bruja verde chasqueó la lengua al ver que su plan no había salido como tenía pensado, pero una interrogativa apareció en sus pensamientos.

\- ¿y cómo supiste que esa carta era para ti?

El príncipe se quedó mudo ante la pregunta. Debido a que él vivía allí, simplemente asumió que era suya. Rápidamente, leyó al destinatario y para su sorpresa el nombre escrito era el de su mejor amigo.

\- Después de todo, los hombres son seres lujuriosos…- musitó Sieglinde algo interesada ante la mudez del muchacho.

¡Por favor no culpe al príncipe!- suplicó una voz que venía entrando al cuarto- ¡Es culpa mía por no haber estado a su lado en ese momento!

Un apenado Angi dispuesto a defender a su amo, junto a Wolfram quien había estado buscando con desesperación a su señorita, aparecieron en el marco de la puerta.

 _\- ¡¿Qué le están haciendo a la señorita?!_ \- demandó Wolfram al ver como su ama inflaba los mofletes decepcionada de que las cosas no resultaran como deseaba.

Por favor, absténgase de hablar alemán para que podamos responder a su pregunta- interrumpió Sebastian, provocando que el alemán comenzara a rebuscar las palabras en su diccionario.

Poco a poco, un caos comenzó a formarse en la habitación del conde, quien estaba comenzando a perder sus estribos.

Soma y Sieglinde discutían sobre la carta, el joven indio aún no comprendía del todo que no era para él, mientras que la bruja verde lo culpaba por haber arruinado su plan maestro. Agni defendía la inocencia de su maestro y se culpaba de todo. Elizabeth insistía en que el conde le había mentido al decir que el sobre no era suyo y, para el colmo, sus sirvientes se sumaron innecesariamente al escándalo.

La gota que rebalsó el vaso, fue la imagen de su sirviente retorciéndose de la risa.

\- ¡Ya cállense de una vez!- ordenó Ciel completamente irritado. Todos los presentes habían olvidado el legendario malhumor del chico, por lo que callaron de inmediato.

Con sus ojos azulados, Ciel observó a cada una de las personas dentro de su habitación, para luego detener su mirada en Sieglinde. La bruja verde sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda.

\- ¿Qué planeabas con mandarme esto, Lady Sullivan?- Interrogó el peliazul, con una sonrisa sumamente fingida.

La ojiverde se sobresaltó asustada, sintió como todos fijaban sus miradas en ella. Trató de suplicar a Wolfram por ayuda, pero el también parecía querer saber la razón, se dio por vencida.

\- …venganza…- Murmuró.

\- ¿Qué dices?

\- ¡Quería vengarme de ti por haber sido tan malo!- exclamó la muchacha- Gracias a Lizzy y el resto, ya no tengo que soportar esas horribles lecciones. Sin embargo, tú no fuiste capaz de ayudarme cuando te lo pedí.

\- Ciel estaba a punto de decir algo a su favor, no obstante, todos se pusieron del lado de la chica

\- Ella tiene razones para estar resentida contigo- Bufó el príncipe- No la culpo por querer vengarse.

\- ¡Es cierto Ciel!- dijo Elizabeth- Aunque lo que hizo Sulli-chan no es lo más correcto, ¡tú tampoco actuaste bien hace algunos días!

La rubia, fue a abrazar a Sieglinde y la perdonó por tratar de ponerla celosa con una carta anónima.

\- Lamento haberme tomado esa carta enserio- se disculpó de manera alegre Soma, olvidando toda sus preocupaciones de hace un rato.

\- No te preocupes- le respondió la ojiverde- Pero nunca creí que tendrías pensamientos sucios con respecto a mi.

-¡Espera! ¡Te equivocas! ¡Yo te iba a rechaza!

\- Por favor señorita, no manche la inocencia y pureza del príncipe- Suplicó Agni- ¡El nunca tendría esa clase de pensamientos!

Luego de eso, todos olvidaron el malentendido y se retiraron satisfechos de la habitación. Incluso los sirvientes, cuyas razones para aparecer en el cuarto aún no era del todo clara. Dejando a un confundido y molesto conde.

\- Veo que todo se ha solucionado sin necesidad de hacer algo al respecto- dijo en tono burlón el mayordomo, mientras le colocaba las calcetas a su amo.

\- Ni me lo digas- Refunfuño el conde- Todo es culpa de ese príncipe idiota.

\- No tiene que hablar de ese modo joven amo, después de todo ellos son una gran "Familia" para usted.

El Phantomhive dirigió una mirada amenazadora a su mayordomo, quien únicamente sonreía.

\- Yo no necesito algo tan inútil como una familia- respondió tajante y con tono sarcástico- Sin embargo…su ruidosa presencia ya no es tan molesta como antes…

Sebastian miró sorprendido a su desinteresado amo. No esperaba esa respuesta de parte de su frio y desinteresado amo.

\- Los humanos son seres realmente interesantes- susurró para sí mismo el demonio, con una sonrisa torcida en su rostro.

Después de todo, para el mayordomo era fascinante ver como los humanos podían ser tan estúpidos como hacerse un gran malentendido por una simple carta.

Seguramente disfrutaría verlos hasta el día en que el alma del conde fuera suya.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado el fic aunque sea un poquito**

 **El final fue algo apresurado, pero casi no lo logro a tiempo**

 **!Gracias por leer!**


End file.
